Here Not There
by LightSphire
Summary: Ketika Hiroto merasa putus asa akan eksistensi perasaannya terhadap seseorang di masa lalu, saat itu ia menyadari bahwa perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dipaksakan./Kebahagiaan yang hakiki itu hanya bisa mereka dapatkan di saat mereka bersama./HiroKaze. RnR maybe?


**LightSphire proudly present**

**Here Not There**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level-5 inc.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, gaya tulisan campur aduk, bad diction, dsb.**

**Pair: HiroKaze, (slight) EnKaze, (slight) HiroMido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita putus saja ya, Hiroto…."

Rasanya hati Hiroto seperti disayat oleh benda tajam begitu indera pendengarnya menangkap ucapan lirih yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kazemaru.

Pemuda _albino_ itu tak bisa menutupi keterkejutan yang saat ini melanda dan langsung menghujani anak angin itu dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa, Kaze-chan? Apa aku telah menyakitimu? Atau ada yang tidak kau sukai dari diriku?"

Namun kekasihnya—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan— itu malah menggeleng dan memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, Hiroto, tapi aku…," Kazemaru memberi jeda lalu melanjutkan dengan volume yang jauh lebih lirih, "aku yang telah melakukannya. Aku menyukai Endou, maafkan aku…."

Rahang Hiroto mengeras seiring kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, sekujur tubuh pemuda itu pun bergetar.

_Shock_. Mungkin adjektif itulah yang cocok dengan keadaan si pemuda _albino_ saat ini.

_Aku menyukai Endou_. Frasa itu menggema di telinga Hiroto.

Kazemaru menyukai... Endou?

Ada jeda yang terasa menyesakkan sebelum akhirnya Hiroto merasa tubuhnya bergerak, diguncang oleh si pemilik _ponytail_.

"Hiroto… maaf…," lirih Kazemaru. Jelas ada rasa bersalah di balik nada bicaranya.

Andai saja sekarang mereka bukan berada di dalam stadion yang dipadati oleh pendukung-pendukung masing-masing Timnas, seandainya saat ini Hiroto tidak sedang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan _bench_, mungkin dia sudah berlutut sembari menangis dan memohon agar Kazemaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka.

Namun, Hiroto menyadari jika perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dipaksakan.

Buat apa dia mempertahankan hubungan hanya demi untuk mendekap sosok Kazemaru ke dalam pelukannya dalam suatu egoisme murni? Buat apa Hiroto berharap bahwa si anak angin cuma bercanda dan pada detik selanjutnya dia akan kembali tersenyum sambil mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Hiroto setengah mati? Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik kalau dia melepaskan Kazemaru dan membiarkan Endou mengisi peran sebagai pengganti dirinya di hati Kazemaru? Iya, kan?

Semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik jika seperti itu. Meski itu artinya Hiroto harus membiarkan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. Jika itu demi Kazemaru maka...

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaze-chan… err… maksudku, Kazemaru. Ya, Kazemaru," Dusta, siapa pun  
tahu itu. Bibir Hiroto membentuk sebuah senyum getir saat mengatakan ini. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Hiroto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva cantik; tersenyum. Memberi isyarat pada pemuda cantik di hadapannya bahwa dia—dirinya saat ini— benar-benar 'tidak perlu dicemaskan'.

"Nah, Kazemaru, aku mau mencuci muka sebentar, ya. _Jaa nee_…."

"Baiklah, Hiroto," dia membalas sebelum Hiroto berlari ke belakang stadion, dan membuang waktu dengan duduk menekuk lutut sembari menumpahkan air mata.

Hiroto tak pernah menduga jika kebahagian di hari kemenangan Inazuma Japan ini harus lebur begitu saja….

* * *

Musim telah berganti, namun perasaan Hiroto pada Kazemaru belum juga mati.

Meski Hiroto sendiri telah menemukan orang lain yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya, namun ia harus mengakui jika eksistensi perasaannya terhadap si anak angin masih sulit untuk bisa dienyahkan begitu saja.

Apakah Kazemaru juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Hiroto-kun!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara disertai tepukan kencang di bahu memaksa Hiroto untuk kembali ke dalam realita.

Sejurus, pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu menoleh.

Ternyata yang barusan itu Ryuuji… err… kekasih barunya. Ya, kekasih.

"Kenapa, Ryuucchi?" tanya Hiroto seraya tersenyum.

"Hiroto-kun, dari tadi kemana saja? Dipanggil-panggil tidak menyahut," sungut anak berambut hijau itu. Sedikit menyindir, lebih tepatnya.

"Ahahaha... aku, kan, sejak tadi ada di sini, Ryuucchi. Masa kau tidak lihat?" ujar Hiroto sembari tertawa garing. Namun perkataan sang anak bermata _onyx_ selanjutnya telak membuat Hiroto terkejut.

"Hiroto-kun, kau masih suka pada Kazemaru, ya?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Ryuucchi?" kata-kata itu refleks keluar dari mulut Hiroto mewakili keterkejutannya. "Tentu saja… tentu saja tidak!" sanggahnya kemudian.

Ryuuji tersenyum tipis, "Silatan lidahmu takkan bisa membohongiku, Hiroto-kun."

"Bicaramu mulai ngawur, Ryuucchi."

"Kau jelas mengerti dengan apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, Hiroto-kun," nada bicara Ryuuji terasa makin mendesak Hiroto. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau masih mencintai Kazemaru, kan...?"

Hiroto berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan satu perubahan emosi pun timbul di wajahnya, tapi bagaimana pun juga tebakan Ryuuji merupakan pukulan telak baginya.

Eksistensi perasaannya terhadap Kazemaru masih ada; Hiroto masih sangat mencintai Kazemaru—bahkan besarnya jauh melebihi jumlah cinta yang ia punya untuk Ryuuji— dan hal itu sering membuatnya putus asa.

Sampai kapan dia mau membiarkan dirinya mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sudah kehilangan hasrat untuk mencintainya lagi? Sampai kapan dia mau terus menerbangkan asa dan berharap pada sesuatu yang kemungkinan terjadinya sangat jauh dari bayangan realitas? Sampai kapan dia mau membiarkan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan?

"Rahangmu mengencang, berarti aku benar," simpul Ryuuji seenaknya. "Karena itu kau sering melamun saat sedang bersamaku? Karena kau masih memikirkan Kazemaru?"

Terlalu tepat, kata-kata Ryuuji barusan terlalu tepat dan langsung menusuk ke luka di hati Hiroto yang masih belum tertutup dengan benar entah berapa lama waktu berlalu.

Kenapa Ryuuji harus mengungkit hal-hal seperti ini? Kenapa Ryuuji berani menyentuh—bahkan dengan sengaja menggores— bekas lukanya disaat banyak orang sama sekali tidak berani bahkan untuk sekedar meraba isi hatinya? Ini tidak benar, Tuhan, ini sangat tidak benar.

"Kau...," gumam Ryuuji ketika Hiroto tidak membalasnya. "Jika kau masih mencintainya, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau kembali padanya?"

"... Pada Kazemaru?"

Ryuuji mengangguk.

Hiroto mengatupkan giginya kencang. "Buat apa?" gumamnya kemudian. "Kazemaru bahkan tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Orang yang dia cintai adalah Endou, bukan aku," Hiroto tersenyum getir di akhir kalimat, membuat Ryuuji merinding karena membayangkan seberapa parah luka yang dimiliki pemuda _albino_ tersebut.

"Tapi... kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan perasaanmu," Ryuuji tetap memegang pendiriannya. "Kau masih mencintai Kazemaru."

"Ya, aku mencintai Kazemaru, dulu—bahkan sekarang pun masih," Hiroto berhenti sejenak untuk memberi jeda dan menghela napas. Mencoba membiarkan oksigen masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasan dan menghilangkan sesak yang perlahan mulai menghimpit dadanya.

Selang beberapa detik, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?" Tangan Hiroto mengepal. Ada awan depresi menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Orang yang dicintai Kazemaru sekarang ini adalah Endou, Ryuucchi, bukan aku! Sama sekali bukan aku..."

Hati Ryuuji seakan dipilin ketika kalimat dengan nada frustasi dan putus asa itu keluar dari mulut Hiroto. Ryuuji akhirnya menyadari jika ini adalah salah satu masalah hubungannya dengan Hiroto. Ia kini bisa menyimpulkan, mengapa dirinya tidak pernah merasa hubungannya dengan Hiroto berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Hubungannya dengan Hiroto selama ini hanyalah sebuah proyeksi dari keinginan terpendam Hiroto terhadap Kazemaru.

Ryuuji mencintai Hiroto, itu jujur tanpa ada dusta satu titik pun. Tapi Hiroto mencintai Ryuuji karena keinginan melupakan sosok Kazemaru.

Selama ini, Ryuuji berusaha menganggap keinginan Hiroto untuk terus bersama dirinya sebagai 'keinginan hati'-nya yang tulus mencintai Ryuuji. Tapi nyatanya, ada saat dimana Ryuuji merasa lelah untuk berpura-pura.

Perasaan Hiroto sampai saat ini selalu terhubung pada Kazemaru dalam satu kondisi yang membingungkan—namun, tak pernah sekali pun terhubung dengan Ryuuji— dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Ryuuji meragukan perasaan Hiroto padanya.

Dan terkadang, bagi Ryuuji, keadaan di mana Hiroto merenungi memori masa lalunya dengan Kazemaru di waktu-waktu tertentu seakan menciptakan sebuah kesepakatan tersendiri mengenai hubungannya dengan pemuda krimson itu.

Ada perasaan empati di diri Ryuuji yang terbangun di atas eksistensi—dapatkah disebut demikian?— kepingan perasaan Hiroto yang masih bersisa; Hiroto mencintai Kazemaru dan Ryuuji hanyalah orang luar yang tak berhak atas apa pun.

Ryuuji selalu dengan mudah mendapati itu semua dari dalam pikirannya, dan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pengetahuan.

Adalah sebuah kebijaksanaan Ryuuji dengan tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menginjakkan kaki di ranah privasi Hiroto—kecuali saat ia merasa benar-benar perlu menarik paksa pemuda itu untuk keluar dari nostalgianya— dan itu amat menunjukkan seberapa besar penghargaan yang diberikan sang pemilik mata _onyx_ pada eksistensi perasaan cinta Hiroto terhadap Kazemaru.

Pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itulah yang akhirnya selalu membuat hubungan Ryuuji dengan Hiroto menjadi aneh dan seakan berputar di satu lingkaran yang tanpa titik temu.

"Tidak adakah keinginan dari dalam dirimu untuk menjadikan Kazemaru sebagai milikmu lagi?" Ryuuji bertanya setelah beberapa saat membiarkan sunyi mengambang di antara mereka.

"Apa gunanya menyimpan keinginan itu saat ini?" Sorot mata Hiroto kini terlihat sedih. Dia kemudian beralih memandang Ryuuji. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang terasa amat dipaksakan, tangan kanannya bergerak meraih tangan Ryuuji yang ada di atas meja—yang dengan tegas langsung ditepis oleh si pemilik wajah cantik.

"Pergilah."

Hiroto mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Pergilah...," ulang Ryuuji pelan. "Pergi ke tempat Kazemaru dan katakan bila kau masih mencintainya."

Hiroto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa. Kazemaru sudah bersama dengan Endou. Dia bahagia—"

"Tapi kau tidak," potong Ryuuji cepat, dingin dan tajam.

"... Aku bahagia."

"Pembohong," desis Ryuuji. Kali ini jelas ada semacam bisa di dalam kalimatnya.

Kedua orang itu terdiam beberapa saat. Sepasang mata _onyx_ memandang sepasang _emerald_ di hadapannya.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti keduanya yang saat ini tengah berada di sudut kelas yang lengang karena jam istirahat masih berlangsung.

Namun kesunyian tersebut tak berlaku bagi benak Hiroto yang saat ini sibuk memikirkan sesuatu ….

Sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang dirinya, Ryuuji, dan Kazemaru.

Batin pemuda krimson itu membenarkan seluruh perkataan si rambut hijau dalam dialog mereka sebelumnya. Adalah sebuah kebohongan besar jika Hiroto berkata ia turut bahagia dengan hubungan Kazemaru dan Endou sementara matanya menampakkan kesenduan yang begitu kentara.

Lagi-lagi Hiroto menyadari jika perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah dipaksakan.

Mungkinkah ia bisa terus menerus menipu dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura mencintai Ryuuji jika realita mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia lebih mencintai mantan kekasihnya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kazemaru?

Selama ini Hiroto terbelenggu oleh perasaannya sendiri, perasaan sungkan untuk meninggalkan Ryuuji begitu saja karena bagaimanapun juga pemuda cantik itulah yang telah membantu menyusun kembali kepingan hatinya yang berserakan, juga perasaan ingin kembali merekrut Kazemaru sebagai kekasihnya karena ia tak ingin kehilangan si anak angin tersebut.

Namun cepat atau lambat, Hiroto harus memilih satu di antara keduanya.

"Ryuucchi …."

Mata _onyx _itu menatap Hiroto yang beranjak dari duduknya, "Hiroto-kun?"

"Terima kasih untuk kesediaanmu mengisi kekosongan hatiku selama ini …." Hiroto membalas tatapan Ryuuji sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, "namun, semua itu cukup sampai di sini saja."

Terkejut, Ryuuji pun terperangah. Iris _onyx _itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengerti, Hiroto-kun. Lekaslah temui Kazemaru," ujarnya.

Kepala merah itu mengangguk sebelum ia menjauh dari pandangan Ryuuji.

Setelah Hiroto menghilang di balik pintu, Ryuuji mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela sembari memangku dagu. Ia tersenyum getir kemudian memejamkan kelopak matanya sehingga beberapa bulir kristal bening berguguran dari sana.

"Hiroto-kun ... kau benar-benar merepotkan ..." desisnya.

Jemari Ryuuji tergerak untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

'_Semoga setelah ini mereka berdua tidak seperti itu lagi …._' batinnya.

.

.

Sepasang kaki milik Hiroto berlari menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah. Mata _emerald_-nya dengan awas memperhatikan sekeliling, berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda dengan _ponytail _biru itu.

"Tidak ada ya …." gumamnya.

Hiroto berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya. Mungkin bisa saja sekarang dia kembali ke kelasnya dan melupakan masalah ini sejenak, toh belum tentu juga Kazemaru ingin membicarakan hal ini dengannya ….

Namun bukan Hiroto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Pemuda krimson itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya, 'Jika tidak ada di sini, mungkin Kazemaru ada di halaman belakang ….' pikirnya.

Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun pergi ke _spot _paling sepi di sekolahnya itu.

Indera pendengaran Hiroto langsung disuguhi suara samar-samar begitu ia tiba di sana,

"Maafkan aku, Ichi … tapi sebaiknya kita selesaikan saja hubungan ini."

Pemilik rambut sewarna darah itu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya,

'_Itu kan suara Endou?_'

Merasa tak yakin dan penasaran Hiroto pun merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dengan hati-hati ia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa yang berbicara itu ….

Ternyata benar-benar Endou, bersama Kazemaru.

"Tapi kenapa, Endou? Kenapa bisa secepat ini kau memutuskan hubungan … kita?" suara si anak angin itu terdengar lirih ketika ia menyebut kata 'kita' di akhir kalimatnya.

Hiroto melihat kepala ber -_headband_ oranye itu memalingkan pandangannya, "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Daripada nanti aku terlampau jauh menyakitimu …." ujar mantan kapten Inazuma Japan itu, tegas.

Sekali lagi Hiroto tersentak, '_Bagaimana bisa Endou sedingin itu?_'

Hening. Tak terdengar balasan apapun dari Kazemaru yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi …." suara Endou merebak di antara keheningan tersebut, "sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, kan? Aku harus pergi, ada hal yang perlu kukerjakan, _jaa_ …."

Kazemaru tetap mematung ketika pemuda berambut sewarna tanah itu menepuk bahunya dan melenggang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Tungkai anak itu lunglai seketika, beradu dengan rerumputan yang saat ini terhujani oleh buliran air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

Hiroto, yang saat itu tengah berpikir apakah ia harus menghampiri Kazemaru atau tidak, terkejut saat manik matanya menangkap sosok ber-_ponytail_ tersebut jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis terisak-isak.

"Kazemaru!" serunya.

Kazemaru tersentak begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan refleks tercenung ketika mendapati sosok Hiroto berada dalam jarak akomodasi pandangannya. Entah dia harus bersikap seperti apa saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang melihatnya dalam situasi yang paling buruk.

"Oh, hai... Hiroto." Alih-alih mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu, Kazemaru malah menyapanya dengan suara lirih. Bibir Kazemaru menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dengan susah payah. Mata cokelatnya berkilat sedih. "Kau... berhasil menemukan aku di saat yang paling buruk begini, ya?" Air mata Kazemaru kembali menetes saat dia mengucapkan ini.

Hiroto berdiri sekitar dua meter dari Kazemaru. Ia diam, mengamati ekspresi terluka di wajah Kazemaru yang membuat buliran kristal bening berkedok air mata mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, gerakan bahunya yang kadang bergetar karena isak tangis menimbulkan sebuah kesadaran di benak Hiroto jika saat ini sosok di hadapannya benar-benar rapuh; sangat rapuh seakan bila kau mencoba menyentuhnya, maka ia akan hancur berkeping-keping dan tak pernah bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Ia tahu makna ekspresi di wajah itu; Hiroto tahu Kazemaru tengah berada dalam masa-masa terburuknya. Dan kesadaran itu membuatnya ingin mengulurkan tangannya, menyapukan jarinya di atas pipi kecokelatan tersebut, menghapus air mata yang menetes di sana, menyapukan kesedihan yang bersembunyi di baliknya, membuat wajah cantik itu melembut dalam ketenangan di bawah sentuhannya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Hiroto.

Pemuda krimson itu berjalan mendekati Kazemaru yang saat ini menunduk memandang tanah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kazemaru, tangan pucat miliknya bergerak memegang dagu sang pemuda ber-_ponytail_ tersebut lalu dengan hati-hati—serta penuh kelembutan dan perasaan— dihapusnya setiap tetes air mata di pipi sang mantan kekasih yang sudah mengalir entah sudah berapa banyak.

"...jangan menangis," bisiknya, nyaris seperti sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kazemaru menggenggam tangan pucat itu kemudian menurunkan alat gerak tersebut dari wajahnya, "Kenapa … kenapa kau sampai seperti ini Hiroto?"

Dahi Hiroto berkerut, "Apa maksudmu, Kazemaru?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Mata cokelat itu menatap sang _emerald_ dengan sendu, "Bahkan dulu aku sempat menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu, menyakiti hatimu … tapi kau … kau malah … _hiks_ …." ucapan si anak angin terinterupsi oleh isakannya yang kembali mendera.

"Kazemaru, sudahlah …." Hiroto menggenggam kedua bahu anak itu dan membuat tubuh rapuh itu menghadap dirinya, "sekarang aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Kazemaru malah semakin deras, "Ta-tapi, Hiroto … aku benar-benar sudah menyakitimu … _hiks_ … sejujurnya, a-aku hanya beralasan saja … aku bilang kalau aku menyukai Endou karena … karena aku tidak berani mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kalau … kalau aku … aku bosan berpacaran denganmu …." ujar pemuda cantik itu terbata-bata.

Hiroto tidak bisa menyanggah kalau saat ini ia benar-benar terkejut. Manik hitam dalam iris sewarna zamrud itu membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada alasan lain di balik itu semua.

"Maafkan aku, Hiroto … aku memang egois …."

"Tidak, Kaze-chan, justru aku yang egois, " Hiroto menyela, "aku mengira kau baik-baik saja denganku, aku juga tidak peka akan kondisimu, maaf … maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini …."

"Hiroto …."

"Adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki kekuranganku dan mengulang kembali kebersamaan kita seperti dulu?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Kazemaru.

"A-apa?" Kazemaru terkejut, "Hiroto, bukankah kau masih bersama Midorikawa?"

"Tidak …." jawab Hiroto, tersenyum, "aku sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan Ryuuji," lanjutnya kemudian.

Kazemaru tersenyum getir, "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan orang sebaik dia hanya demi aku?"

"Kaze-chan, dengarkan aku …." satu tangan Hiroto bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi yang sempat basah oleh air mata itu, "tadinya aku berpikir kalau aku bisa melupakanmu dengan berpacaran dengan Ryuuji, namun hal itu tidak mengubah apapun. Aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kenyataannya aku masih mencintaimu, bahwa dalam hatiku selalu kuyakini, kau bukan hanya sekedar indah, namun kau tak akan terganti ..." dan ucapan tulus yang meluncur dari bibir Hiroto itu pun berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

Kazemaru pun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda tersebut, ia tak kuasa menolak sensasi hangat yang diberikan Hiroto padanya.

"_Aishite imasu, _Kaze-chan … maukah kau menjadi milikku lagi?" bisik si mata _emerald, _lembut.

Kepala biru itu mengangguk, "Ya, Hiroto … terima kasih …." balasnya.

Dua insan yang telah dipersatukan kembali oleh ikatan cinta itu saling mengeratkan dekapannya. Kini, baik Hiroto maupun Kazemaru telah sama-sama mengetahui bahwa kebahagiaan yang hakiki itu hanya bisa mereka dapatkan di saat mereka bersama.

Kebahagiaan tersebut hanya ada di sini, dan bukan sana ….

-END

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berfrustasi ria melawan virus WB, kami berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic ini... x"D

tadinya kami mau publish fic ini pas 2/18 kemarin, tapi karena satu dan banyak hal, jadinya baru bisa dipublish sekarang. mohon maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan *deep bows*

anw, terimakasih untuk kesediaannya membaca dan mereview fic ini... ^^

Unlimited Love,  
LightSphire


End file.
